


Never Quite As It Seems

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: A weekend away proves to be more fun than Blaine planned.





	Never Quite As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I kept the summary vague and left out certain tags because I want you to not know too much going into this story. This is one I've had in my head for some time, and had some version written down. It finally came all to me and I wrote this all within a day. Sorry for any mistakes. I take full responsibility for them. Hope you enjoy this.

"Looks like we're neighbors."

Blaine looks up from his phone at someone speaking to him.  The annoyance he feels at being disturbed is quickly forgotten when he looks across the aisle at the gorgeous man who just took his seat.  He sets his phone down, immediately ignoring the message from his husband, and focuses on the stunning sight before him.

Perhaps it would be best if he looked away from the guy and remembered his husband.  But then again there is nothing that says it's wrong for him to look and not touch.

Plus, he doesn't want to look rude and ignore the guy.  Except he can't remember what the guy said. His beauty distracting him to temporary memory loss.  Hell, if the guy asked his name he wouldn't be able to give it.

"I'm sorry?"

The guy smiles.  It's a smile that makes Blaine's pulse jump.  "I said we're neighbors." He gestures between the seats.

"Oh.  It looks like we are."  Blaine lets out a short chuckle.  Still taken aback by this gorgeous guy in front of him.  "If we're neighbors, I guess I should introduce myself. Blaine Anderson."  He holds out his hand.

A sharp, undeniable shock runs up his arm and through his body when the guy's hand slips into his outstretched one.  And based on the soft intake of breath he hears, he's not the only one who felt it.

The space between them suddenly becomes electric.  It sparks with something he's never quite felt before.  It's palpable and hard to ignore

Bright blue eyes filled with surprise look from their joined hands up to him.

That spark between them intensifies when their eyes lock.

A tinge of red stains the guy's cheeks as his lips partially part.

He shakes his head and seems to come out of his thoughts.  "Kurt," he quietly says, voice the slightest unhinged. "Kurt Hummel.  It's nice to meet you."

"You too."  When Kurt takes his hand away is when Blaine notices the ring on his finger.  Disappointment he can't explain rises in him. Which he shouldn't be feeling since he himself is also married.  "How long have you been married?"

"Um..."  Kurt looks down at his ring.  A smile spreads across his face as he touches it.  Blue eyes look back up at him with something Blaine is surprised to see: guilt.  It leaves him wondering what thoughts just went through that gorgeous head of Kurt's.  Has his own thoughts drifting to not so decent things he shouldn't be thinking about a man that isn't his husband.  "He and I are almost on nine years. And you?" He nods his head to the silver band on Blaine's finger.

"A little longer.  I've been married to him for ten years," Blaine replies as he glances to the ring and back to Kurt.  Kurt who is simply stunning. With chestnut colored hair, vibrant blue eyes that are shining, and a smile that is nothing short of infectious.

"So, you have the husband.  Do you have the kids?" Kurt crosses his legs and leans over his seat.

Blaine mirrors his moves.  "I do. Just one. A little girl named Ellie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you.  My husband picked it."

Kurt shows no shame in sweeping his eyes over Blaine before saying, "He's got great taste."

Blaine chuckles and minutely shakes his head in amusement.

"What about you?  Do you have kids?"

"Not yet," Kurt replies.  "Not for a lack of trying."

Blaine laughs.  "That's the best part."

Kurt joins in Blaine's laughter.  "It is. But in all seriousness, we are headed that way.  It'll be soon that a little me takes this world by storm."

"Look out world, then."

"Look out, indeed."

"So, what takes you to Colorado?"

A stewardess arrives right then offering flutes of champagne.  Blaine thanks her, not missing the excitement she wears when looking between Kurt and him before walking away.

"Um... I'll be there for work," Kurt answers after she leaves.  His attention momentarily distracted by his buzzing phone. "And you?"

"Work as well."

Kurt's phone buzzes again.

"Will your spouse be joining you there?"

Blaine gives a small shake of his head.  "No." He points to Kurt's phone. "Do you need to get that?"

"No."  Kurt lifts his phone and looks at the screen.  "It's nothing important." He shuts it off and sets it back down.  "So, you're alone?"

"Yes.  It's just me this weekend."

"That's too bad."

"Not so much."  Blaine takes a drink of his bubbly champagne.  "It's nice to get away from it all. To relax and have fun.  Even if only for a couple of days."

"I know what you mean."

"Will your husband be with you this weekend?"

"Nosey," Kurt teases before taking a sip of his champagne.  The soft, satisfied moan he releases stroking Blaine's cock in all the perfect ways.  "But, like you, it's just lonely me this weekend enduring this mundane work stuff."

"So, we're both alone this weekend."

"Looks that way."

Blaine lifts his glass, not trying to focus on the fact that that excites him.  "To alone time this weekend."

Kurt clinks his glass against Blaine's.  "Here here."

 

                                                                                                   〰〰 ✤✤✤ 〰〰

 

"Hold that elevator!"

Blaine quickly shoots his hand out to stop the doors from closing.  A smile breaks out on his face when he sees Kurt hastily making his way over.

After walking off the plane, after spending several hours getting to know the amazing guy across the aisle, he never expected to see Kurt again.  He was prepared to put him in a part of his memory as that great guy he met that one time. As someone he would rarely go to and think about when getting off alone.

That's why it's a wonderful, albeit difficult, surprise to run into him.  And to find out they're staying in the same hotel.

It was easier when Kurt was just a guy on a plane he would never see again.  That's why knowing he's the guy in the same hotel as him, where they could easily run into each other over the weekend, makes this messy.

Blaine won't lie to himself.  Won't deny the obvious truth. Will admit he's attracted to Kurt.  That those hours they spent on the plane talking intrigued and interested him to the gorgeous guy who made him completely forget about his husband for several hours.

Now with him near, with him in the same building, is a sinful temptation that will be extremely difficult to resist.

It's just a matter of seeing if he's strong enough.

Kurt smiles himself when his eyes land on Blaine.  "Hey, neighbor."

"Hi."  Blaine steps out of the way so Kurt can step on.  Breathing in the delicious citrus smell of him. "It's crazy seeing you here."

"You too."

"Crazy but wonderful."

For a moment Blaine fears he said too much.  Or said the wrong thing. That he should have just kept his mouth shut.  But he's put to ease when Kurt happily agrees with him.

"What floor?"

"Um... Three," Kurt answers.

"Same as me."  Blaine drops his hand from the doors and lets them close.

They ride the elevator in silence.  But it's impossible to ignore the tension between them.  The pull that seems to be there. It's so strong that Blaine fights from pushing Kurt into a corner and kissing him.

He shakes his head of those thoughts.  Makes himself stare at his wedding band and mentally tell himself why it's a bad idea to cheat.

"What room are you in?"  Kurt asks after they step off the elevator after it comes to a stop on the third floor and the doors open.

Kurt's soft, melodic voice brings Blaine out of his thoughts of why sleeping with him would be a big no no.

"I'm sorry.  What?"

The elevator doors close and it descends as they stand there in front of it just staring at each other.

Blue eyes and soft, pink lips call to him in a way nothing else ever has.  Both hold such mystery. Mysteries he wants to explore and solve.

Those lips turn up in a smile.

"I asked what room you are in," Kurt replies.

"Um..."  Blaine looks at his keycard, having forgot thanks to thoughts of Kurt.  The black card with the hotel's name and emblem designed in gold ink has the room number in the right-hand corner.

He opens his mouth to reply, but decides to have a little fun with it.

"Why?  Are you stalking me," he teases with a laugh.

"Damn!  I hoped I was being subtle about that," Kurt jokes.  "Guess not."

They begin to walk down a corridor.

"Room three fifteen," Blaine finally says.  "That's the room I'm staying in."

"Neighbors once again," Kurt says, corner of his mouth turned up in delight.

"Really?  I guess the universe is having a little fun today."

"I guess so."

Blaine walks with Kurt beside him.

"I hope I see you around," he tells him after coming to a stop at his room.  Not trying to think about how much he hopes that happens.

Kurt smiles from where he stands in front of his door.  "Me too." He opens his door and walks into his room.

In the privacy of his own room, sat on the end of the bed, Blaine finds his thoughts drifting to Kurt.  Thinks of blue eyes and full, pink lips. They're lips he wants to kiss and find out what they taste like.  Lips he wants to suck on, and wants to see wrapped around his cock sucking him off.

" _Fuck!_ "  Blaine lies back and palms at his stiff cock for some kind of relief.

This is crazy.  Ridiculous. He just met Kurt only a few hours ago.  These are thoughts he shouldn't be having about someone he didn't know this morning.  It's wrong for so many reasons. The big one being that not only is he married, but so is Kurt.

That's something he forces himself to remember.  That they have husbands back home. That a moment of weakness could ruin years of trust.

He needs to stop.  To forget about the gorgeous guy who brings about a desire he thought only his husband could.

But he finds it impossible to listen and stop himself from falling into the deep end.

As he lies there, fingers teasing at the waistband of his jeans, he gives up trying to do the right thing and lets his thoughts drift to fantasies of someone other than his husband.

Ten minutes later, jeans open and hand palming over his throbbing cock through his underwear, Blaine lets the fantasy drift from having Kurt pressed into the corner of an elevator and rocking against him to stripping him naked and bending him over the bed he currently lies on.

He imagines more of that creamy, delectable skin he only got glimpses of.  Fantasizes about the heat of Kurt around him as he pushes into his body. How he would feel and look with him stretched open around his cock.  The noises he would make as he started to thrust in and out of him. How he would sound crying his name as he came around his cock over and over again.  Because once would not be enough for him. He would take Kurt as many times as he could. Would fuck him until they were both drained.

Blaine feels his cock twitch against his hand at the fantasy.  At the idea of being buried inside Kurt's ass. An ass he shamelessly snuck a long glance at as they climbed off the plane.  He remembers a round, firm ass that he wanted grab and fill both his hands. That he wanted to kiss and bite.

" _Oh, fuck!_ "  He lifts his hips and shoves his jeans and underwear down enough so his cock is free and he can stroke himself.

Precum beads at the tip and slides down his cock, which makes it easier to stroke.  His cock throbs in his hand.

He starts off with slow, languid strokes.  Keeps his release at bay to extend his pleasure.

He thumbs at the leaking head.  Gathers more precum and covers his cock.  Tentatively lifts his hips and pushes into his fist.

Some sane part of him knows this is wrong.  Because this isn't just him jerking off to some guy.  Something he's sure his husband does. This is him jerking off and fantasizing about a guy he feels something with.  A guy he's about spend the weekend with in the same area, and will most likely run into. This is a guy he could actually fuck.  He's not just a fantasy that he thinks about every once in a while when he needs to get off. He's real and right next door.

The reminder that Kurt is next door has Blaine biting his lip to be quiet as he imagines him in his shower.  Imagines a wet, naked body easily becoming pliant and willing as he joins him. Thinks of long legs wrapping around his waist and Kurt releasing little moans into his ear as he took him so slow it would drive him crazy.  Imagines him trembling in his arms as he finally came so hard he would have to carry him out of the bathroom.

He increases the tempo of his strokes as he lets himself imagine setting a pleased Kurt down only to have him drop to his knees for him.

Eyes fall close as he thinks of delectable pink lips wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself harder.  Thinks of blue eyes looking up at him with mischief and delight. Thinks of fingers digging into his thighs as he grabs and pulls at chestnut colored hair.

With his free hand, he reaches down and tugs and massages at his balls.

He knows he should stop now before he takes this to a point he'll regret later.  But he can't. What his body wants heavily out weighs what he knows is the right thing to do.

His release hits him out of nowhere a few seconds later.  One second he's thinking about thrusting into Kurt's mouth and the next thick ropes of cum shoot up and hit his stomach and chest.  He strokes himself through his release.

Pleasure tingles throughout him.

Blaine lies there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow of his release.  But it's not long before guilt and regret start to seep into his thoughts.

"Fuck!"  He curses at himself as he sits up and pulls off his shirt to clean his messy stomach.

This is not how he needed to start his weekend.

Luckily his phone rings before he can get too down on himself over what he did.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"  Blaine's heart stutters at the sound of his daughter's voice.  It's one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. Aside from his husband's laugh.  "I misses you."

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle.  "I miss you too, honey."

"Daddy, when do you come home?"

"A few days," he tells her.

Ellie lets out a small whine.  "Comes home now."

"I wish I could, honey.  But I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"I'll bring you a present.  Would you like that?"

"Yes."  Excitement laces Ellie's voice.

That always seems to do the trick.  Whenever he hears his daughter being upset about him being gone all he has to do is mention a present and it cheers her right up.

He spends a few more minutes talking with Ellie before hanging up.

Stood in front of the fogged bathroom mirror an hour later, guilt unlike he's known hits him as he stares at his reflection.

What he did was wrong.  Plain and simple. It should have never happened.

But even as he stands there in only a towel, drops of water clinging to his body, some fucked up part of him knows the guilt isn't too strong to stop him from doing it again.

Blaine hangs his head and wonders just how much guilt this weekend will bring.

Downstairs in the restaurant the hotel has, simply dressed in jeans and a fitted shirt, he answers emails and messages while waiting to be served.

"Hi, neighbor."

That all too familiar voice sends a tremble through him.  Strokes his cock, and fills him with burning desire.

Blaine takes a breath and looks up.  Is arrested at the gorgeous sight of Kurt standing there wearing a smile and a pleased look.

The sight of Kurt, has his cheeks growing warm as he recalls what he did in his room only a couple of hours before.

"Hi."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Blaine looks around at the available empty tables.  "No. Go ahead."

"Thanks," Kurt says as he takes a seat across from Blaine.  "Is this okay? Me joining you? We really don't know each other."

"Then we should take this as an opportunity to get to know each other."

"Alright."  Kurt props his elbows on the tabletop and rests his head on his laces fingers.  "Who are you, then, Blaine?"

"That's not a simple question to answer."

"Is it ever?"

A waiter arrives at the table just then with a wine menu.  Blaine orders one of the more expensive bottles of merlot the restaurant offers.

"What's your favorite color?"  Kurt asks once they're alone again.

"That's a strange question to begin with."

"Would you rather I ask how old you were when you lost your virginity?"

Blaine chuckles.  "No. And it's lemon yellow.  What about you?"

Kurt seems to think the question over for a second.  "I don't know."

"You don't know?  Doesn't everyone know what their favorite color is by like age seven?"

"Let me rephrase my answer," Kurt says, laying his hands in his lap.  "My favorite color changes. Why limit yourself to one when there's so many beautiful colors to pick from?"

"Okay."  Blaine crosses his legs.  "What's your favorite color right now?"

Kurt grins as he replies, "Hazel."

Blaine's cheeks flame as his pulse races.

That reply, the last one he expected, just made things even more difficult.

Thankfully, the waiter arrives with the wine before he has to say something.  Blaine takes a drink of the wine once they're alone again to calm his nerves.

Kurt crosses his legs and sits back in his chair.  An amused, pleased smile on his face. "Next question."

"Ask away."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Blaine laughs, glad this isn't headed in a more dangerous direction.  "Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-one.  Do you regret losing your virginity when you did?"

"Not really.  I regret who I lost it to.  But not when I did."

"I can't say the same."

It's then something clicks for Blaine.

"It was your husband, wasn't it?"

Kurt smiles and nods his head.  "I've only ever been with one guy."

The way he says that, with a hint of regret, has Blaine wondering what Kurt is doing.  What he's planning.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah," Kurt replies, sounding a bit upset by the fact.  "Next question. Top or bottom?"

Blaine chokes and coughs on the drink of wine he takes.  He wipes his mouth and gathers himself before replying. "Is that important in getting to know me?"

"No.  But I'm curious."

Blaine admires Kurt's honesty.

"Fine.  Top."

"Bottom."  Kurt grins as he seems to realize something.  "Seems we would make a perfect outfit."

Blaine arches an eyebrow in confusion and wears an expression that says 'Explain.'

Kurt laughs.  "You know how some stores have clothes sorted out in Tops and Bottoms?"

"Yes."

"Well, sometimes a bottom meets a bottom or a top meets a top, and you have to do some work to make them fit.  Then there's those times when a top and a bottom meet, and it's a-"

"Perfect outfit," Blaine finishes.  "I get it. Funny."

The waiter returns to take their orders and refill their glasses.

"Do you love your job?"

"Yes.  It affords me many great luxuries.  It's how I met my husband. Yes, there are some downsides.  But that comes along with it." Blaine notices the uncertainty in Kurt's eyes.  "Do you love your job?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt replies.  "It hasn't brought me the joy it once did.  I'm thinking of taking a break from it for awhile.  Wait until I find that joy again."

"That's understandable."

The sound of a camera shutter going off catches Blaine's attention.  He looks over just in time to see a hotel security dragging a guy with a camera out of the restaurant.  The interruption causes turned heads and whispered words.

"What will you do during your break?"  Blaine asks to forget about the interruption.

Kurt gives a minute shrug of his shoulders.  "Not entirely sure. Maybe work on that minnie me.  Or learn to sail."

"Those are two very different options.  They're like on the opposite ends of opportunities."

"Yeah.  But it's all I have right now.  I'll fill in the middle when I have time."

The waiter arrives with their food.  Apologizes for the rude interruption earlier, and tells them their meal is on the house.

"That was nice of them," Kurt says after the waiter leaves.

"It was.  Though, it wasn't necessary."

"They're just being generous for the commotion."

Blaine takes a bite of his food.  Enjoys the delicious flavored on his tongue.

When Kurt takes a bite of his food and softly moans in pleasure, like he did on the plane, it takes everything in him not to lunge over the table and desperately kiss him.

"Why sailing?" he asks to think of something else.

"What?"  Kurt takes a drink of his wine.

"Why do you want to learn to sail?  It doesn't seem like something you would be interested in."

"What do I look like I would be interested in?"

"I don't know."  Blaine sweeps his eyes over Kurt.  Takes a long look at him. "Painting?"

Kurt softly laughs.  "Why is that a question?"

"Because I'm guessing."

"Well, you guessed completely wrong.  The only painting I do is the walls of my house."

"Okay, then.  Back to my original question: why sailing?"

Kurt thinks the question over for a minute.  "Because it's exciting. It's terrifying in a thrilling way."

"You're a thrill seeker?"

"Far from it.  But sailing is one of the few thrilling things that intrigues me.  To have complete control of a boat is exciting."

"Have you ever been?"

"A few months ago during summer.  I guess you could say I got bit by the bug."

Blaine lifts his glass in a toast.  "To either babies or sailing, or whatever is in between."

Kurt laughs and clinks his glass against Blaine's and says, "To guilt-free breaks."

They finish their dinner and make their way to the elevators.  An older couple joins them as they wait for the doors to open.

As he stands there with Kurt beside him, a smile slowly spreads across Blaine's face as he hears the older woman excitedly talking to her husband.

"Oh, Henry!" she quietly exclaims.  "It is them."

Blaine looks to Kurt and sees he's wearing the same amused smile.

They step onto the elevator, the older couple in front of them, and say nothing as the doors close and the elevator begins to move.

As they pass the first floor and come to the second, fingers brush against his.  Fire erupts through him as he forces himself to look straight ahead. He smiles when the doors open and the older woman looks back at them with pure delight as she steps off.

When the doors close and they're alone again, the most difficult place to currently be for him, Blaine doesn't know what he wants.  Does he want Kurt to touch him again? Does he want him to make things easier and just move away?

Before he can become to worried over the answers the elevator stops and the doors open.

They step off and head to their rooms.  Blaine's heart pounding and mind racing.

What is this between them?  What does he want it to be? Because Kurt made it obvious with that touch what he wants it to be.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner," Kurt says when he reaches his room.

"You're welcome.  I had a wonderful time."

"So did I."  Kurt walks into his room.

Alone, once again, in his room, Blaine decides to not think about the temptation on the other side of the wall and get some work done.

A few hours later in bed, he tosses and turns unable to sleep.  His mind overrun with thoughts of Kurt.

He punches a pillow a few times and lays his head on it, shuts his eyes, and tries to clear his mind.  It doesn't work when a few seconds later Kurt pops into his head.

After an hour of trying to fall asleep and failing, he figures he needs to release some of his pent up energy.  To exhaust himself to tiredness.

In swim trunks and with a towel flung over his shoulder, he makes his way down to where the indoor, heated pool is.

The area is empty when he arrives, which is no surprise since it's past midnight.  He's grateful for that. Because the last thing he wants is to go for a late night swim with someone else there.

Towel dropped to the floor, he dives into the pool.  The water is warm and relaxing. He lets himself float on his back for several minutes before doing laps.

He pushes himself until his body aches.  Until he's out of breath and exhausted. Until even thoughts of Kurt won't keep him awake.

On his last lap, he reaches the wall and lifts his head out of the water only to see a pair of feet standing at the edge.  Eyes slowly travel up long legs, over swim red trunks that would put Daniel Craig's Bond's blue trunks to shame, over a toned stomach and chest, and up to a face that kept awake.

This is bad.  Not only because the reason he couldn't sleep is here, and suddenly makes him feel wide awake all over again.  But also because Kurt looks like sin come to life. Every single thing about him is tempting.

"We meet again."  Kurt drops down and slips into the pool right in front of Blaine.

Blaine moves back to give him room.  And to give himself space from doing something stupid.

"So we do," he says.  "What are you doing down here this late?"

Kurt goes underwater and emerges a second later.  Pushes his hair back with his hands. "Couldn't sleep.  Wanted to tire myself out. It was either this or the gym.  And I'm not big on the gym. You?"

"The same," Blaine says, trying not to think about how Kurt looked in just his swim shorts as he stepped into the pool.  How his body clearly says he may hate the gym, but he still goes.

"Is it working?"

"Not really."  With Kurt now there, he's more awake than before he came down to the pool.

"Want to race?"

"Down and back?"

Kurt nods his head.

"Alright.  Loser buys the winner breakfast in the morning."

"Deal."  Kurt moves to the wall.

"On three."

Once Blaine says three, they both push off the wall and swim.

As he swims, he can see Kurt is easily keeping up with him stroke for stroke.  He gains a little bit of an edge as he turns. Half-way to the finish is when Kurt seems to turn on the jets and shot right by him.

"Was I just hustled?"

"I may or may not have swam in high school and college," Kurt replies with a guilt grin.

Blaine splashes him with water.  "Cheater."

Kurt laughs and lunges at Blaine to shove him underwater.

Blaine easily stops him from pushing him under.  But quickly finds himself holding Kurt close.

The playfulness of the moment is gone as they stare at each other both breathing heavy.

He knows he should push Kurt off him.  Should climb out of the pool and go to his room to take care of the sudden problem in his shorts.

But he doesn't listen to the rationale side of his brain.

Who moves first, he doesn't know.  But one moment they're gazes are locked on only each other and the next mouths come together in a desire-filled kiss.

Some part of him knows he can stop and walk away before he goes too far.  Goes to a point he can't come back from. But he ignores that part of himself and presses Kurt back against the wall of the pool.

Long legs lift and wrap around his waist as tongues thrust together.

Hips slowly begin to undulate as he explores Kurt's mouth with his tongue.  A moan catches in the back of his throat at the feeling of his cock pressed up and gliding against Kurt's.

Kurt pushes closer.  Clings to him tighter while rocking his hips forward.  He wraps an arm around his shoulders while dropping his head back.

Blaine kisses along Kurt's neck at his creamy skin.  Sucks at his pulse point enough to draw a moan, but not enough to leave a mark.  Reaches a hand down and grabs at his ass. Lifts him higher against him when he begins to slip.

The motion of their bodies sends out ripples through the water.

"Do you want me stop?"  It's a question he needs to ask.  Needs to know Kurt really wants this.

Kurt arches his hips.  "No." His voice comes out low and breathy.  "Feels good."

Blaine can't deny that.  It feels amazing. But he knows something that will feel even better.

"I want to fuck you," he hotly whispers into Kurt's ear.  "Will you let me? Will you let me hold you down and push my cock into your body?  Thrust into you until you can't take it anymore and come? Tease you after until you want it again?  Will you let me fuck you so good you'll never forget it?"

Kurt lifts his head and covers Blaine's mouth with his own.  Breathes out a desperate yes against his lips.

In the next few minutes they hurriedly climb out of the pool and wrap towels around themselves.  They catch an elevator.

Blaine punches the three button and pushes Kurt back against the wall.  He smells of chlorine when he buries his nose in the curve of his neck. It's somehow the most intoxicating and arousing thing he's ever smelled.

Arousal spikes when Kurt reaches a hand between them and palms at his cock while claiming his mouth in a dirty kiss.

"Can't wait to feel this inside me."

Blaine groans as he thrust his hips forward.

The elevator stops and doors open.  Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and practically runs to his room.

Kurt laughs the entire time.

By the time they're alone in his room and he has a naked Kurt on his bed, Blaine is so on edge he isn't sure how long he'll last once he's inside Kurt.

"This a one man show, or are you going to join me?"  Kurt asks in question to the swim trunks Blaine still wears.

Blaine pushes his fingers past the waistband of his trunks and shoves them down to his ankles.  Steps out of and kicks them away.

Kurt pushes up on his elbows.  "Big boy," he says with a grin.

Blaine returns the grin and wraps a hand around himself.  Strokes his cock. "This please you?"

"More than you'll ever know."  Kurt crooks a finger at Blaine.  "Now come show me how well you know how to work that thing."

"I will."  Blaine drops so he's kneeling at the end of the bed.  He grabs Kurt's ankles and pulls him so his ass is at the edge of the bed.  "But I think I'll taste you first."

"Fuck yes!"  Kurt spreads his legs.

Instead of just letting Kurt's legs dangle over the edge of the bed, Blaine lifts and drapes them over his shoulders.

He gives a short stroke to Kurt's cock before leaning over and licking over the leaking head.  Kurt moans and grabs at his hair.

Kurt is heavy on his tongue as he sucks and bobs his head.  He teases his tongue at the slit and presses it to the underside.

He wraps a hand around the base and strokes while sucking.  Hums and moans around Kurt, smiling when it makes him gasp and moan.

Blaine hits a perfect stride and sticks to it for several minutes until he feels himself pushed off.  He licks his lips and looks up at Kurt, who's propped himself up on his elbows.

"You okay?"

"Was about to come," Kurt replies.  "Want to do that with you inside me."

Blaine climbs onto the bed and covers Kurt's body with his.  Hungrily takes his mouth in a frantic kiss. Mouths greedily move against each other as cocks glide together.

"Need you inside me," Kurt moans.

Blaine rolls them over so Kurt is on top of him.  Palms at his ass.

Kurt stops out of nowhere and pushes up.  "Wait. Do you have condoms?"

"No.  I wasn't really expecting to have sex while here," Blaine replies.

Kurt laughs.  "I get where you're coming from."  He sits up and seems to contemplate what to do.

"Wait.  Don't they have some in the bathroom?"  Blaine recalls laughing earlier when he saw the box as one of the products offered to guests.

"They do!  I'll be right back."

Kurt makes the quick trip to the bathroom to grab the condoms.  He climbs back onto the bed and straddles Blaine, dropping the box and a bottle next to him.  "They had lube too."

They kiss for a while longer.  Tease and torture with tongues and hands and fingers.

With Kurt under him after he turns over, Blaine gives a lazy stroke to his cock before moving his hand lower and teasing a finger at his hole.

He stops long enough to squeeze lube onto his fingers.  Quickly stretches Kurt open before sitting back and rolling a condom on.

"Next question," Kurt says after he slicks himself up.

Blaine is momentarily confused but then remembers their conversation over dinner.  "What?"

"What's your favorite sexual position?"

With that, he flips Kurt over and lifts his ass up until he's on his knees.  Shoulders pressed to the bed, he grabs his arms and brings them together behind his back.

"Dominate one, are you?"  Kurt rubs his ass back on Blaine's cock.

"I like control.  Yes." Blaine grins when Kurt moans as he teases the head of his cock at his hole.

"Seems you like to take it away, too."

"Trust me," he squeezes Kurt's wrists with the hand he uses to hold them and begins to push inside him, "you won't complain."

Kurt groans as he takes every inch of Blaine.  "N-Never said I would. _...Fuck!_  You feel amazing."

Blaine groans as Kurt's tight heat surrounds his cock.  Hips pressed flush to his ass, he wants to stay in that wonderful heat forever.

"Move, big boy."  Kurt wiggles his hips.

"I will."  Blaine runs his free hand down Kurt's back and over his ass.  "Just enjoying this ass for a moment."

"You'll enjoy it more once you start fuc- _Oh, fuck!_ "

Blaine grins at Kurt's loud exclaim when he swivels his hips and brushes his prostate with the head of his cock.  His pleasure is stroked when it causes Kurt to clench around him.

"Please," Kurt quietly begs.

"I don't know.  I think I'm rather enjoying watching you fuck yourself back on me."  Blaine watches with rapt attention as Kurt works his hips back on him as best as he can.

The way the movement massages and strokes his cock, combined with the sight and sounds, is almost a sensory overload.  He wants to thrust forward. To fuck into Kurt until they both come. But he doesn't want this to stop.

"Can you come like this?"

"Yes..."  Kurt breathily breathes out, hips rocking back.

There isn't much leeway for Kurt to move, but he makes great use of what he has.  He rocks back on Blaine in a slow, steady pace. Often rolling his hips to find that spot inside that he loves.

Blaine knows whenever Kurt brushes his prostate.  Hears it in the breathy moan he releases and how he clenches around him.  Each time he does so making it harder not to move.

It's torture to stay still.  To not thrust forward into Kurt.  But the sight before him makes up for that tenfold.

Blaine senses when Kurt is close.  Can tell by the way he begins to move his hips faster and harder.

He reaches his free hand under him and takes his straining cock in his hand.  It only takes a few strokes before Kurt is crying out and spilling all over his fist and onto the bed.

As pleasure wracks Kurt's body, and he trembles around him, he waste not time in starting to fuck him.

Kurt stretches out his legs under him.  He lets go of Kurt's wrist, grabs his hips, plants his knees on either side of Kurt's waist, and sits back on his feet.  He moves his hips with long, languid strokes of his cock in and out of Kurt.

There's a moment of worry when Kurt whimpers under him.

"Do you need me to stop?"

"No.  Keep going.  Feels good."

So Blaine keeps going.  Keeps stroking in and out of Kurt's pliant, relaxed body.

It's not long until Kurt is moaning and trying to meet his thrusts.

Blaine stops and pulls out of him.

"No.  Come back."  Kurt sounds like a desperate person.

"Kneel in front of the headboard."

Kurt scrambles to do as asked.

Blaine moves in behind him.  Grabs his hands and holds them to the headboard after pushing back inside him.

Kurt turns his head.  "Already love your cock."

He captures Kurt's mouth in a deep kiss as he moves inside him.  Kisses down his neck after he drops his head back on his shoulder.

"Close," Kurt whimpers some time later.

Blaine reaches a hand down and strokes his cock.  Thumbs at the head while still thrusting his hips.  His own release building inside him.

"Fuck, Blaine!  I'm coming."

Kurt spills over his fist while squeezing around him.  It only takes a couple more hard thrust until he's following Kurt over the edge.

He rests his forehead to Kurt's shoulder.  Breathes deeply while experiencing his high.

It takes several moments before either of them can move.  Blaine is the first one. Pulling out of Kurt and collapsing to the bed in a heap of pleasure and tiredness.

Kurt joins him seconds later.  Curls his sated body so he's half-lying on him.

As he lies there in a mess of cum and sweat, gazing into blue eyes filled with pleasure and a spark of happiness, it's crazy for Blaine to think that a day ago he didn't know Kurt.

 

                                                                                              〰〰 ✤✤✤ 〰〰

 

His body is sore.  That's the first thing he notices when he wakes up the next morning.  A hot bath calls to him.

"Hi, sweetie."

That familiar voice takes him by surprise as to why it's in his room until he remembers.

Blaine rolls over and sits up just in time to see Kurt step out on the balcony with his phone to his ear.  As he watches him the night before comes rushing back. The dinner, swimming, and then coming back to his room to fuck.  That memory floods him with heat and want that has his already hard cock growing harder at the memory of fucking Kurt.

He recalls how Kurt looked and sounded, and especially how he felt around his cock.  And he wants that again. Wants to walk outside right now and bury himself inside Kurt.  To fuck him until pleasure takes over both their bodies.

As he sits there thinking these things, precum gathering at the tip of his cock, he watches Kurt pace back and forth on his balcony.  He can see whomever he's talking to is making him smile and laugh.

That brings about jealousy in Blaine. Makes him want to mark Kurt.  To fuck Kurt so hard he'll feel him days later when they're apart and he's with the person making him so happy.

That feeling takes Blaine by surprise.  Simply because he barely knows Kurt. Can't feel that towards someone he only met a day ago.  He needs to shove that jealousy in a box and lock it away. Needs to remind himself that feelings can't become involved in this.

When Kurt comes back inside, untying the robe he has and climbing back into bed with him, Blaine pulls him into his lap and into a deep kiss.  Tongues stroke as bodies seem to know what they want.

Kurt pulls away long enough to lean over and grab a condom and lube.

Once he has the condom on and slicked up, with Kurt kneeling over him, Blaine grabs his hips and pulls him down on him.

They fuck quick and fast.  This time being about getting off and nothing more.  Kurt riding him with hard, fast strokes of his hips.

After, with Kurt lying against him in blissed out state, Blaine removes the condom and drops it in the trash bin.

"Hey, neighbor," Kurt finally, and breathlessly, says.

Blaine chuckles.  "Hey. You always this generous to your neighbors in the morning?"

Kurt lifts his head and kisses Blaine. "Only the ones I want to fuck," he says as he climbs off him.  "I need a shower." He playfully smacks Blaine's thigh. "Join me."

"You trying to tell me something?"  Blaine teases.

"Yeah.  That you look and smell like sex."

Under the hot spray of water a few minutes later, lazily making out with Kurt, he enjoys just kissing him.  Since he came not too long ago, it means he can take pleasure in just kissing Kurt.

The entire time they shower and then fall back into bed, Blaine worries Kurt will come to his senses and regret this.  Will push him away and apologize. Will say that this was all a mistake.

He gets ready just for that when Kurt pushes him away and sits up.

Kurt looks back at him.  "So, do you want to get breakfast with me?"

When Kurt smiles, Blaine knows they are okay.  That this is something that isn't over. Because he didn't nearly get enough of Kurt.

"I would love to."

"Great."  Kurt stands and grabs the robe he was wearing earlier.  "I'm gonna go finish cleaning up and change. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

Blaine gets ready after Kurt leaves.  Takes his time picking a nice outfit since he has work to do after breakfast.  Twenty minutes later finds him down in the lobby waiting for Kurt. The snap of cameras nearby has him rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses and ignoring them.  He smiles when he notices Kurt walk into the lobby.

"Where are we going?"

"I heard about this place nearby that makes amazing croissants," Kurt says.

"Lead the way, then."

Blaine pays for breakfast, like agreed upon from the night before.  They take a seat at a table near the front windows. Eyes that have gone big and mouths that drop open in shock amusing.

"Oh, wow!  You should try this."  Kurt holds out his chocolate filled croissant.

Blaine leans over and takes a bite.  The buttery, flakey crust and dark chocolate exploding on his tongue in a mixture of deliciousness.

"That's amazing."

"The French really do know their stuff when it comes to bread," Kurt says as he licks his lips.

Blaine agrees with a nod of his head and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Is it okay if I say I wish I could spend the day with you?"  Kurt says after finishing his croissant. Uncertainty in his eyes.

"No."  Blaine reaches over and takes his hand.  "I wish for the same thing."

Relief floods Kurt's eyes as his mouth tips up in a smile.  But it quickly disappears when he looks at his phone. "Life calls," he says.

"Work?"

"Yup."

"Same.  I am not looking forward to all the boring meetings in my future."

Kurt takes another drink of his coffee and stands up.  "Would you like to meet up after we're done?"

"I would love to."

"Good.  Because I really enjoyed last night and would like to do it again."

Blaine enjoys how honest Kurt is.  "Me too."

"I should be finished around noon or one.  You?"

"About the same," Blaine replies.

"I'll knock on your door at two, then," Kurt says with a happy smile.

"I look forward to it."  The last thing Blaine expects Kurt to do is kiss him.  But he happily returns the kiss that has want blooming in his belly.  And him wishing these next several hours pass quickly.

It's two o'clock on the dot when a knock comes on his door.  Excitement builds as his cock twitches in the confines of his jeans.

He composes himself as best as he can, not wanting to come off as some horn dog, and answers the door.

"Hey, neighbor."

What little composure he managed pops like bubble at the mere sight of Kurt standing outside his room.  He grabs Kurt by his belt loop and pulls him into his room. Shuts the door and shoves him up against it.

"Someone missed me," Kurt says with a smirk as he wraps his legs around Blaine.

Blaine growls and bites at the pulse point in Kurt's neck, which earns him a moan and rock of hips from Kurt.

Kurt lunges for his mouth and hungrily kisses him while frantically working open his jeans.  "Need you inside me now."

Clothes are ripped off as arousal builds.  And when he pushes inside Kurt a few minutes later, it's with a hunger unlike he's ever known.

"Did you always want to get married?"  Kurt asks as they lie in bed.

It's been several hours since he opened his door to Kurt.  Hours spent getting each other off in every way possible on every surface possible.  The memory of Kurt dropping to his knees and sucking him off while he leaned back against the glass sliding doors one of his favorites.

Right now, though, Blaine lies naked in bed with his arms folded under his head.  He thinks about Kurt's question for a few moments before answering. "No. I never thought marriage was something I wanted.  Would be my thing. Then I met my husband and he changed all that. I wanted things with him I never wanted with someone before."  He looks to Kurt. "What about you? Did you always want to get married?"

"Are you kidding me?"  Kurt laughs. "I started planning my wedding when I was five.  I used to throw weddings for my Power Rangers as practice for what I wanted."  Blaine laughs. "I knew every detail except for the groom."

"Did your actual wedding live up to your dream one?"

"It surpassed it," Kurt replies with a sigh.  A best of silence passes and then he's moving to straddle Blaine.  "Fuck me again."

"Already?"  It hasn't even been thirty minutes since he had Kurt bent over the bed as he fucked him hard and fast.

"Yeah."  Kurt grabs for a condom and the lube.  "All this talk of weddings is turning me on."

Blaine's laughter turns to a moan when Kurt strokes him after rolling the condom on.  "Fuck!"

"Exactly."  Kurt reaches down and holds the base of Blaine's cock and lowers himself down.

Blaine grips at Kurt's hips and groans when his cock is enveloped in the most wonderful heat once again.

Kurt plants his hands on Blaine's chest and wastes no time moving his hips.

Kurt is stunning as he rides his cock. The flush to his skin, his spread thighs, the way he bites his lower lip to be quiet.

Blaine is sure he's never seen anyone more gorgeous than Kurt in that moment.

Since they each came several times, it takes a good while before either of them are close.  But Blaine doesn't mind. It means being inside Kurt for longer. And Kurt doesn't seem to care either.

By the time they come, their releases are small but still strong.  Still manages to leave them both shaking and trembling.

Kurt leans down and breathlessly kisses Blaine.  He pulls off and collapses next to him on the bed. "Your husband is a very lucky man."

"I should say the same thing," Blaine replies, a pleased smile curling up his lips.

"Damn right.  He's married to me."  Kurt laughs.

They clean up and order room service.

In the fluffy robes the hotel provides, they sit in bed and eat while watching a movie on TV.

The bed is stripped of the dirty sheets after they finish.  They remove the robes and crawl under the sheets naked.

Blaine pulls Kurt back against him so they are spooning.  "I had a great time today."

Kurt agrees with a soft hum.  "Gonna need you to do it again tomorrow."

"Don't know if my poor cock can handle that."

"Liar."

Blaine chuckles.

With Kurt asleep in his arms a few minutes later, sadness overtakes him at remembering he leaves for home tomorrow.

 

                                                                                             〰〰 ✤✤✤ 〰〰

 

A pressure builds inside him.  There's an unusual warmth he feels as he opens his eyes to the early morning.  His skin feels pulled tight over his body.

It takes several seconds for his brain to catch up to what his body already knows.

Pushed up onto his elbows, he looks down at the body between his legs and mouth wrapped around his cock.

Mischievous blue eyes look up at him when he runs his fingers through mussed up chestnut colored hair.

"Oh, god!  That feels good."

Kurt hums around his cock.  Sends delicious vibrations through him.

He figures Kurt must have been at this for a while because it's not long before he feels his balls draw tight to his body.  He explodes and spills inside Kurt's mouth.

Kurt swallows every drop and sucks him through his release.  Crawls up his body after with a pleased smile and kisses him.

The taste of himself on Kurt's tongue does things to him that he didn't expect.  It has him grabbing Kurt's ass and lifting him up to his mouth. He takes Kurt between his lips and sucks him.  Lets him fuck his mouth until he's coming down his throat.

Kurt collapses back on the bed.  Head near Blaine's feet. "Waking up with you is fun."

Blaine chuckles.  "I can say the same."

Instead of denying the inevitable, he decides it's better to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"I leave today."

"Me too.  What time?"

"My plane leaves at one."

Kurt moves so he's staring into Blaine's eyes.  "That only gives us about four hours."

Blaine rolls them over so Kurt is under him.  "What do you want to do with our short time?"

"Hmm."  Kurt holds a finger to his lips and acts as if he's thinking.  "Well, there is one thing."

"Oh, yeah?"  Blaine rocks against Kurt.

"Yeah.  It's fun and can be considered exercise."

"Is that so?"  Blaine grabs for a condom.  "Would you happen to know what this fun thing would entail."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and yanks him down.  "It entails you putting your cock in me and fucking me until I scream."

"That sounds fun."

"It does."  Kurt lifts his knees to his chest.  "So why don't you suit up and get inside me already."

Blaine rolls the condom on and slowly sinks inside Kurt.  Savors the wonderful heat and tightness for one of the last times.

"Fuck me," Kurt whines.

Instead of doing that, Blaine takes his time enjoying Kurt.  Moves in and out of him in a slow, steady rhythm.

Hands clasp at his back as legs lift high on his sides.

The sounds Kurt makes, pleasure filled moans and whimpers, turn Blaine on further.  Have him thrusting harder.

"Yes!  Fuck me.  Fuck me harder!"  Kurt cries out, arching his back off the bed.

Blaine watches as pleasure fills Kurt's face as he thrust harder and faster.  Fingers dig into his back as knees squeeze at his sides.

"So perfect," he murmurs, swiveling his his hips until he finds that spot inside Kurt that makes him come undone.  He repeatedly hits it when he does.

Kurt screams and cries out so loudly that he's concerned the people next door will complain.  So he covers Kurt's mouth with his own and swallows his noises.

"Close, Blaine.  Clo- _Fuck!_ "

Blaine groans as Kurt suddenly comes undone underneath him.  As he comes out of nowhere.

He feels the hot splash of Kurt's release on his stomach.  Thrust a handful more times until he buries himself deep and falls.

Sprawled on top of Kurt in a mess of sweat, cum, tangled limbs, and pleasure, Blaine wishes there were a way for him to stay in that moment for longer.

Kurt hums in delight and pleasure.  "We need to do that once more before you leave."

Blaine chuckles as he moves off Kurt.  "We'll see if I'm up to it."

Kurt turns onto his side facing Blaine.  Head propped up on his hand. "I have faith in you.  I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds perfect right now."

They have room service bring them a feast of food.  They take the food and eat out on the balcony in only robes.

"Tell me again why you hate pancakes but love waffles?"  Blaine asks as he pops a piece of honeydew in his mouth. "Are they not the same thing?"

"I guess.  But waffles are lighter.  Pancakes are too heavy for me," Kurt replies.  "Plus, they're more fun."

Blaine just laughs.

"I hate that this is almost over," Kurt admits in a sad voice after they finish eating.

"Me too."

Kurt stands and walks over to sit in Blaine's lap.  He barely brushes their mouths together. "Can I have you one last time?"

The hunger and need mixing with sadness in Kurt's soft spoken voice is something Blaine could never say no to.

He pushes Kurt off him and stands.  Takes his hand and leads him inside and to the bathroom.

Under the spray of water, he pushes inside Kurt and takes him one last time.

An hour later, dressed and bag packed, Blaine stares into blue eyes he'll never forget.

"This was fun," Kurt says with joy.

"It was," he agrees.

"I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I."

Blaine pulls Kurt close and kisses him one last time.  Whispers a soft goodbye against his lips before walking out of the room.

In the elevator on the way down, his phone buzzes.  A smile spreads across his face to see a message from his husband saying he can't wait to see him.

 

                                                                                            〰〰 ✤✤✤ 〰〰

 

"Daddy!"

Blaine bends down and grabs an excited Ellie when she throws herself at him.  He kisses at her cheek and playfully attacks her neck. "Hi, my sweet girl. I missed you so much."

"I misseded you too, Daddy."  Ellie wraps her arms around Blaine's neck when he stands up holding her.

"I think I missed you more."

Ellie giggles.

"Were you good for Grandma?"

Ellie nods her head, making her soft, dark curls bounce.

"She was an angel."

Blaine looks over and smiles when he sees his mom walk out from the kitchen.  "Thanks, Mom. For taking care of her."

"It was nothing.  I loved it. I love spending time with my little Ellie any chance I can."

"Daddy, present?"

Blaine chuckles at what is important to his daughter.  "Later, sweet girl. I have to find it in my bag."

The door opens behind him and Ellie yells "Papa!" when he walks through the door.

Blaine sets her down and lets her run over to him.  His heart fills with love and happiness as he watches his husband with their little girl.

"Papa, cans we maked cookies?"  Ellie asks.

"Cookies sound perfect.  How about you go with Grandma to the kitchen and get ready.  Let me talk to Daddy real quick. Okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine watches Ellie walk off with his mom.  He looks back to his husband.

"Hi, neighbor."

He smirks at Kurt's nickname for him these past few days.  "Hi." He pulls Kurt into him when he's close. "So..."

"So?"  Kurt grins.  "I guess when can cross that off our role playing list."

Blaine chuckles.  "I don't know. I kind of had a lot of fun with that one."

"I know you did."  Kurt presses closer to Blaine.  "You were practically inside me the whole time."

Blaine drags his hands down and grabs at Kurt's ass.  "That's a two-way street. You were on me pretty much any chance you got."

"What can I say?  The idea of cheating turns me on."

"Just the idea, right?"

"Yes, sweetie.  I don't want to fuck anyone but you."

"Whew!"  Blaine jokes because he knows Kurt would never actually cheat on him.

Kurt laughs into the kiss he gives Blaine.

Role playing was something they came up with a few years back to entertain themselves while away doing press for a movie.  They take turns living out what the other wants for how many days they are out on work.

"I know you didn't like that as much as me."

Blaine gives Kurt a surprised look.  "How?"

"You're easy to read.  I know you like to get deep into your roles, even ones like this."  Blaine won't deny that. Even when they do something fun like role playing, he doesn't know how not to become the character he created.  He is an actor after all. "You had trouble with cheating on your husband." Kurt adds air quotes around the word husband.

"I did.  But then when I gave in, it was fun.  Hot and exciting." He pushes Kurt back up against the table in the hallway.  "I understood why you would enjoy that."

Kurt grins.  "You're welcome."

Blaine holds Kurt's face in his hands and deeply kisses him.  But as he does something he said over the weekend enters his thoughts.

He pulls back and brushes a thumb under Kurt's eye.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

It takes a few seconds for Kurt to reply.  "I wanted to," he quietly says, knowing without asking what Blaine is referring to.  "But I didn't know how to bring up. Then this weekend seemed like the perfect opportunity.  What do you really think about this?"

"Kurt, I'll support whatever you want to do.  Even if that's taking a break from acting. If that's not making you happy, then take a break.  I don't want to see you doing something because you feel you have to."

Kurt smiles as his eyes shine with happiness.  "I love you."

"I love you, too.  Even if that means you want another baby or to learn how to sail."

"Or whatever's in between."

Blaine laughs.  "Or whatever's in between."

He softly moans when Kurt kisses him.  Pushes his tongue into his mouth and presses his body up against his.

"It's your turn next, Mr. Anderson," Kurt says in a quiet voice, arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders.  "What'll it be, neighbor?"

"Hmm..."  Blaine thinks for a few seconds.  Winds his arms around his husband's waist.  "I've always wanted to play a professor."

A grin spreads across Kurt's face.  "Professor Anderson, I'm willing to do anything to raise my grade," he says in a pleading, suggestive voice.

Blaine groans as his cock gives a twitch in his pants.  "Fuck. I can't wait to bend you over my desk for your extra credit."

"Thank you, Professor Anderson."  Kurt kisses Blaine once more and heads for the kitchen.

Blaine watches his husband as he walks away, even more in love with him after this weekend, and wonders how he ever got so lucky to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always wanted to do a misdirect story. Where it reads as one thing but is actually something else entirely. I had fun with this one. I'm glad I could finally write it out and post for you all.  
> Also, I'll leave it up to you what parts in their conversation are true and what they made up for the weekend.


End file.
